


Cardboard Box

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Depressing, Drunkenness, Gen, Pre-Canon, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph gets a "present"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardboard Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Cardboard Box."

Ralph stumbled off the platform and back to his pile of bricks, singing incoherently. "An' a gold coin in a heg'hog treeeee!"

As he arrived at his stump, Ralph saw the box sitting there and felt his blood boiling again. This was why he had gone out for a Christmas drink in the first place! Because those no good penthouse-hoarding Nicelanders had decided to finally acknowledge his presence! By giving him a moldy cardboard box for a Christmas present! It was probably Gene's idea!

He had been so upset earlier that he had stalked to Game Central, completely forgetting Felix's half-hearted promise to stop by later. Tappers had been closed for the holidays, but Ralph was quite proud of his ingenuity; he had simply broken in. But unfortunately, even Tapper's supplies were limited, and eventually Ralph had to return home.

But that stupid box was still there, mocking him! Who wrote "To Ralph" on an empty, crunched box, unless it was some kind of an insult? People like Gene, that's who!

Thoroughly enraged again, Ralph stalked off to the Nicelander apartments. He'd been a part of this game for twenty years, dang it, and they couldn't treat him like this! If his Christmas was going to be ruined, then so was theirs!


End file.
